cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Duke
|minions = Werewolf Clan|enemies = |likes = Courtney, his family, serving King Hugo, sports, races, playing video games, music, fixing cars|dislikes = Wolfgang's cruelty, injustice, not being with Courtney|powers = Powerful physical strength Martial art skills|weapons = Spears, fists and gun|fate = Reunites with Courtney and becomes the general of the Werewolf Army}}'Duke '''is a major character in the ''Nature Dragon franchise. He's the younger brother of King Wolfgang and the general of the Werewolf Army. He was summoned by his brother to assist him with the eradication of the magical creatures in the kingdom. Duke originally thought it would help the kingdom of Wolfwood Forest but after learning his brother's true intentions, Duke rebelled against his brother and became a loyal soldier to King Hugo and Queen Plumette Background Duke was born in Night Valley as Wolfgang's younger brother and a member of the Werewolf Clan. Despite the werewolves being savage beasts, Duke was shown to be kind, gentle and a hopeless romantic. Wolfgang, however tried to earn the acceptance from the Woodlanders only to fail in the end. Believing that the Woodlanders will never accept him, Wolfgang began to embrace his aggressive side and ruled the valley as their tyrannical and wicked ruler with Duke as his assistant. During one of Duke's patrols, he met a nymph named Courtney and immediately fell in love with her. Every night, they began to spend together, forming a blossoming relationship. Unbeknownst to Duke, Wolfgang was scheming to assassinate the royal family and become king of the forest afterwards. His plan is a success and the werewolves ends up living in the castle as Wolfgang was deemed the hero of the kingdom and the avenger of the royal family. Duke and Courtney got married and began to live in the castle together where they became the proud parents of two cubs named Nico and Morton. As king, Wolfgang wanted to ensure his legacy by becoming the most powerful Mythic in the world and has established an anti-Mythic law, where Mythics will be executed if they break the law. Wolfgang wanted to Duke to focus, so he told him that his wife should leave or he'll make her leave. Duke talked with Courtney in private and told her that as soon as this is over, he'll come and get her. Courtney gave her husband and sons, one last kiss and went to a secure location. Duke had a rough few years after that and slowly began to embrace his vicious nature, becoming just as evil and wicked as his brothers and encouraging his sons to do so. Development Duke was originally going to be a human character and was going to be Giselle's eldest brother who held a disdain for her husband, Robert as he believed that deliberately left his sister in the burning building to die, prompting him to avenge his sister's death by killing their children as he believed possessed the same blood, leading him to join Wolfgang and eventually see the error of his ways. Personality Duke is portrayed as a loving and protective werewolf treating his family, friends and the people around him with love and compassion. Unlike Wolfgang, Duke is calm, patient and tries to interact with the Woodlanders in a gentle kind of manner. Duke is family-oriented and always looks out for them, especially his wife, Courtney whom he loves with all of his heart. When she was forced to leave the castle, Duke made sure that the place she was being deported to was safe and promised to come back for her as soon as possible. His relationship with his brother, Wolfgang was strained. Aside from the fact that they're polar opposites, Wolfgang was shown to be jealous of Duke for winning over the Woodlanders' trust and falling in love with a beautiful woman. Once Courtney left the forest, Duke endured the psychological abuse from Wolfgang which turned him into a feral and savage beast, forgetting about the good times that he spend with his wife and encouraging his sons to follow in his footsteps as a savage beast. Duke retained his calm nature and even though he was considered to be savage beast. He was capable of thinking things through by calling out Wolfgang on his manhunt for the Nature Spirit. Duke also retained his dignity as he admitted his mistakes to Hugo, apologized and made up for his mistakes by fighting against his brother even it meant going up against his value of family but realized that Wolfgang had ruined thousands of families and lives. In the end, Duke reunited his wife and grew closer to Courtney once again and have begun to serve King Hugo and his wife Queen Plumette as one of Dragon's Zest most beloved monarchs. Duke is shown to have a loving for poetry, mechanics and has a humorous and sarcastic demeanor. Physical appearance Duke is a slender and muscular werewolf with dark orange fur. When working for Wolfgang, he wore brown African armor. After defeating Wolfgang, Duke wears a white shirt and black jeans. Powers and abilities * '''Physical Strength: '''By looking at Duke's appearance, he is shown to extremely strong and a excellent fighter. ** '''Excellent Fighter: '''One of Wolfgang's reasons to hire Duke as a warrior was because of his fighting skills that was shown during the final battle of the first movie and in the climax scenes of the cartoon series and the other films. * '''Powerful Speed: '''Duke was also born with powerful speed too. * '''Expert Martial Artists: '''Duke was trained in the advanced martial arts before he was working for Wolfgang. * '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''Duke is shown to have a vast knowledge on auto mechanics and science. Appearances The Black Lion Duke is seen in the woods with the Werepeople, his sons, nephews and brother-in-law. When Wolfgang was about to give his speech to the woodland animals, Matthew sneezed very loudly for everyone to hear him. Wolfgang ordered his minions, Derek, Billy and David to capture Matthew and bring him, so he can be painfully tortured. The next day, Matthew realized that Duke, Wolfsbert, Jordan, Chance, Nico and Morton looked like the people in the family album. An excited Matthew made an attempt to bring his uncles and cousins back into the family clan but due to a family tiff that happened between Robert and Wolfsbert, Jordan and the others weren't happy to see their cousin. After Jordan's failed attempt to murder his cousin, Duke came out of the woods along with Wolfgang and Wolfsbert to wonder what was going on. When Duke heard that his nephews and niece were still alive, he vowed to train his twin sons, so they can finally defeat and execute Matthew. For the next two days, Duke spend his time training his sons for a battle. Two days later, Nico and Morton were ready to fight against their cousin. Duke was hoping for a successful battle, so his sister's death will be avenged. However, after Matthew saved Jordan from certain death, he defected from Wolfgang and his army along with Chance and especially the twins (much to Duke's rage). But Wolfgang promised Duke, that they'll get even with Matthew and the others. When the Wootens made a plan to bring Duke and Wolfsbert back into the family, Derek, Billy and David kidnapped Martin and left a trail of muddy footprints back into the woods in the Werewolf Ritual Room where they fell into Wolfgang's trap. Duke was putting the larger woodland animals in cages. Wolfgang then revealed himself as the murderer who killed the royal family, Robert and Giselle. Duke is shocked at what Wolfgang did to his sister and brother-in-law. He then realized that he was wrong about his brother-in-law and that he was angry for no reason. As Duke, Wolfsbert, Wolfgang and the Werepeople walked out, he told the Werepeople that the one of Wolfgang's murdered victims was his sister. Feeling guilty for helping Wolfgang, the Werepeople offered to help Duke avenge his sister's death. Duke reconciled with Matthew, Charles and the others and offered to help them defeat Wolfgang. Duke was seen fighting the phantom werewolves. After Wolfgang's death, Duke was reunited with Giselle and he apologized to Robert for badly misjudging him. Robert forgives Duke and he happily embraces Matthew for avenging his sister. The Wootens were then reaccepted into the clan and Duke was reunited with Courtney. Years after the adventure, Duke took time off as his job as warrior to be closer to his wife and he finally gets a job as a mechanic. He is last seen enjoying the family reunion party with his family and deceased relatives (who appear as spirit animals). The Black Lion 2 In the sequel, Duke serves as a supporting character in the movie along with his family and the rest of the gang. He is seen in the opening of the movie before Matthew goes to Woolsville. He isn't seen again until Matthew returned home with Brodi and the others. He immediately liked Brodi when he was shown to be interested in music. He later helped Matthew defeat Wolfsbane and save Woolsvile and Prince Carlos. In the ending, he becomes a member of the Mastiff family after his nephews and niece is adopted into the Mastiff family. He is last seen singing and dancing to the song "Family" with his wife, Courtney and the rest of the family. Draw It Duke serves as a supporting character in the film along with the others. Animal Planet Duke serves as a supporting character in the film. He joins his nephew and family as they plan to save Animal Town from the evil Red Bird. Video Game Life Duke serves as a minor character in the film. He isn't seen until Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack return from Matthew and his friends racing transformed. He is last seen playing Q*Bert with Courtney. The North Wooten Duke serves as a supporting character in the film. He isn't seen until Matthew, Robo, Classified, Corporal, Eva, and Short Fuse headed back to the house to get some supplies. Matthew then ordered Charles and the others to turn the other kids back to normal. He was seen at Matthew's North wind ceremony and he was cheering for him. The Karate Boy Duke served as a minor character in the film. He was seen at Matthew's karate ceremony at the Genova Karate Competition and he was cheering for him along with the others. Once the competition was over, Duke congratulated on a job well done. Matthew told Duke and the others, that he'll meet them back at the house as soon as he's done talking to the charismatic Kung-Fu master. Return to the Present Duke joins Matthew on his trip to the future to help Future Matthew defeat Future Butch and save the future. Robin Hood Duke serves as a supporting character in the movie. He's eager to help Robin Hood defeat Prince John and save King Richard I. The Fox and the Pooch Duke served as a supporting character in the film. He was eager to help Matthew protect Foxwood and Wayne from Chief and his wrath. The Black Lion Duke mostly serves as a major character in the cartoon series. Trivia * Duke's character is based off M'Baku from the 2018 Black Panther movie and his appearance is similar to his actor, Winston Duke. Category:Males Category:Wooten characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Adults Category:Siblings Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Anti-heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Animated characters Category:Werecreatures Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:TV Animation characters Category:Parents Category:Singing characters Category:Archers Category:Royalty Category:Nobility Category:Neutral characters Category:Henchmen Category:Warriors Category:Servants Category:Time travelers